Dos vidas
by RunlineY
Summary: La vida es como un arbol, todo comienza por las raices"
1. El guerrero menor

Dos vidas 

**Capitulo 1:** El guerrero menor

Diez años antes de que Frezzer destruyera el Planeta Vegeta (Vegeta-sei) éste estaba dominado por los Tsufur una raza muy desarrollada intelectualmente y que se dedicaba al comercio y la investigación científica en su querido planeta Plank, pero su prepotencia les hizo caer en las redes del desastre.

Comenzaron a pensar que seres de tanta inteligencia como ellos eran, no debían hacer los trabajos que en su forma de ver eran deshonrosos, por esa razón entablaron "amistad" con otra raza existente en ese planeta, una raza con menos tecnología y educación. Los saiyans. Un pueblo tribal que se auto proclamaban guerreros y que siempre estaban en conflicto entre ellos.

Moradores de las zonas mas áridas del planeta no podían ni compararse en numero a los desarrollados tsufur. Por eso la raza dominante del planeta pensó que sería buena idea adiestrar a sus salvajes vecinos y lo consiguieron, durante un tiempo saiyans y tsufurs convivieron en armonía unos con otros, pero esta relación era mas cómoda para los segundos que para los primeros que eran sin darse cuenta sus esclavos. Hasta que de entre los saiyans apareció un caudillo que les abrió los ojos y unió las tribus. Ese líder se llamaba Vegeta.

Los saiyans se alzaron contra sus amos en una noche en que la luna llena se tiñó de sangre y fuego. La raza de los tsufurs no vio la luz del nuevo amanecer de los saiyans... Esta historia comienza tres años después de que se rebautizara el planeta en honor a su nuevo rey:

La plaza principal de la ciudad estaba abarrotada, la noticia del nacimiento del primogénito real había corrido como un reguero de pólvora y de todas partes del planeta los saiyans se dirigían a conocer a su jovencísimo príncipe. Todos se agolpaban alrededor de la entrada principal del palacio excepto uno. Una alma solitaria tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte opuesto a todo el bullicio, subido sobre el alto tejado de uno de los muchos bloques de casas bien podría ver desde ahí el acontecimiento, pero en verdad no le interesaba en absoluto; a su ver tan solo se trataba del nacimiento de un nuevo déspota.

Ela barullo de su espalda se calmo y solo se alzo una única voz que él conocía a la perfección.

.-. ¡Este es vuestro príncipe!- anunció la voz – ¡Su nombre es Vegeta!

Un gran clamor emergió de la turba. El único saiyan que no aclamaba pensó para sus adentros: "¿Vegeta? Que presumido eres" ese pensamiento fue acompañado de una fría sonrisa. Después siguió escuchando.

.-. ¡Como celebración de su nacimiento decreto cinco días de celebración! – sentenció el rey.

El clamor aumentó con mas fervor. "¿Cinco días?... ¡Muy presumido!" Siguió pensado él. Al ver que el clamor se apagaba lentamente el saiyan se fue tumbando lentamente con las manos tras la cabeza en la cornisa. "quizás sea hora de hacerle una visita a ese memo, al fin y al cabo tengo que conocer a mi sobrino" siguió pensando "Esta noche, si, esta noche"

Cuando la enorme luna se alzó media por el horizonte una sombra se escurrió a hurtadillas al interior del palacio. El rey despidió a sus mas cercanos consejeros para dirigirse a sus aposentos tras la jornada de trabajo, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que su cama ya estaba ocupada por un guerrero de sonrisa arrogante. Una vez mas había conseguido colarse en palacio sin que nadie se percatara de ello. El rey torció el gesto y miró con furia al intruso.

.-. ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo tu aquí?- preguntó el monarca de mala gana.

.-. He venido a conocer a mi sobrino.- respondió él tranquilamente. – Aunque no llegué a encontrar su habitación... tienes una casa grande – dijo burlonamente,- supongo que estará con su mama en alguna celda por llorar al nacer.

Esta última frase era un claro insulto hacia los ideales de orgullo y poder que tanto predicaba el soberano de los saiyans. Esto toco la fibra sensible del rey, pero no fue el insulto hacia sus creencias sino fue la mención de cierta mujer. Lógicamente el guerrero se percató.

.-. ¡Calla estúpido! ¡No tienes ni idea!

.-. Entonces el rumor era cierto... – dijo dejando aun lado las burlas y levantándose de la cama- La reina, Niobe a...

.-. ¡Eso no te incumbe, maldito Bardock! – respondió furioso mientras le daba la espalda.

.-. Lo siento, hermano... si lo hubiese sabido antes yo...

.-. ¡Será posible que no calles! ¡No se te ocurra volver a llamarme hermano¡ ¡¡Soy tu REY, estúpido guerrero menor!- pregonó el rey volviéndose hacia Bardock con expresión victoriosa.

Bardock hizo un sonido de fastidio y le dio la espalda.

.-. Ese sistema de castas que has implantado es una mierda- dijo sin ningún tipo de pudor.- Si piensas que podrás controlarnos de esa manera eternamente te equivocas

.-. Lo único que hice fue separar el oro de la morralla – se defendió el monarca con aire despreocupado.

.-. ¡Tarde o temprano la gente se cansará de él al igual que se cansaron de los tsufurs!

Con un rápido movimiento el rey Vegeta cogió a Bardock por el cuello y lo levantó tranquilamente sobre su cabeza sin que el otro pudiera hacer nada.

.-. ¿Y que piensas hacer, hermanito? ¿levantar a la plebe contra mi? Sabes que no te seguirán, no contra su rey. Es mas, ¿quién seguiría a un patético espantapájaros como tú?

Dicho esto Vegeta lo lanzó contra la pared de enfrente. Bardock no pudo hacer mas que mirarlo con odio, sabía perfectamente que no era rival para su hermano mayor. El guerrero escupió un poco de sangre que tenía en la boca porque al ser lanzado se había mordido el labio y después se dirigió de nuevo con aire arrogante hacia el rey que lo miraba como quien mira a un simple insecto.

.-. Sabes, - dijo Bardock de pronto- la última vez que vi a Niobe, ella pensaba igual que yo... – no pudo continuar su frase ya que un puñetazo en pleno estomago le cortó la respiración.

.-. No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre, no eres digno de hacerlo. – dijo el rey escupiendo ira en cada palabra.

Sin aliento Bardock cayó al suelo y Vegeta lo levantó del pelo y se arrimó a su cara.

.-. Recuerda que si no te he matado todavía es por la promesa que le hice a padre el día en que murió. Pero te lo advierto Bardock, no cargues mas mi paciencia. – lanzándolo hacia atrás- Marchate de una maldita vez antes de que avise a la guardia. Tus visitas me asquean.

El rey dejó al maltrecho Bardock tirado en el suelo y salió de la habitación con paso digno y desvelado. El guerrero se incorporó sujetándose la zona dolorida y se quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta de la alcoba.

.-. Maldita seas Niobe, que mal momento has elegido para morirte...- dijo Bardock al silencio que le rodeaba. – Seguro que acaba haciendo alguna tontería.

Tras limpiarse de nuevo la sangre que le caía por una de las comisuras de la boca se dirigió hacia el ventanal por el que había entrado, lo abrió y abandonó la habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado. Estuvo volando la mayor parte de la noche hasta que finalmente volvió a posarse en su tejado favorito (NdA: E el que estaba al principio del fic n.n), allí los recuerdos de unos días mejores le vinieron a la mente. Mientras sentía el gélido aire nocturno recordó otra noche como aquella pero de hacia ya 15 años, cuando él y su hermano todavía podían verse sin acabar a golpes.

Vegeta y su pandilla se encontraba en una colina desde el que se veía toda la ciudad tsufur. Eran una cuadrilla de siete miembros (cuatro hombres y tres mujeres) y por supuesto Niobe y Vegeta formaban la pareja dominante del grupo. Ninguno del grupo superaba los 19 años de edad y mientras unos animaban otros dos componentes del grupo medían sus fuerzas en el interior del circulo formado por el grupo. Un jovencísimo Bardock de 12 años observaba a los mayores escondido tras unos arbustos.

En el interior del circulo de combate se encontraba su hermano y otro tipo que posiblemente quisiera entrar a formar parte de su grupo, ya desde aquel entonces Vegeta solo se rodeaba de los que él consideraba aptos y por supuesto su cargante hermano menor no entraba en ese grupo. El muchacho que peleaba con Vegeta se defendía bien, no era precisamente un principiante, aun así el futuro rey lo tenía arrinconado y lo golpeaba sin cesar. Solo cuando aquel tipo besó el suelo Vegeta paró.

.-. Me ha gustado. – dijo el líder ayudando al muchacho a ponerse en pie- Bienvenido al grupo.

Ambos varones se estrecharon la mano y Vegeta lebanto el brazo del apaleado chico en señal de victoria, era mas bien una forma de decir que había conseguido entrar en el grupo porque ni muerto iba dejarse vencer.

Si en ese momento el joven Bardock hubiese contado a las personas que ahí había recibiendo al nuevo integrante se hubiese percatado de que faltaba uno. Por desgracia solo se dio cuenta cuando el que faltaba lo agarró por la espalda y lo saca de su escondrijo inmovilizado.

.-. ¡Mirad! – dijo el chico – He encontrado a un pequeño espía.

Bardock pudo ver como la cara de su hermano adoptaba un tono rojo por la ira.

.-. Quizás quiera unirse a nuestro grupo. – continuó su captor mientras lo soltaba.

.-. Pues yo me ocupare de medirlo. – dijo un Nappa y con abundante pelo mientras se tronaba los dedos. - ¡Haber de que estas hecho, piojo!

Gritó lanzándole un puñetazo que fue detenido antes de llegar a rozar si quiera a su objetivo. Nappa miro a su jefe que le apretaba el puño firmemente.

.-. Toca a mi hermano y estas muerto. – le amenazó su líder.

Nappa retrocedió unos pasos asustado ante la advertencia. Para Vegeta el único que tenía la potestad de pegar a ese piojo era él.

.-. Lo... lo siento, jefe. N-no sabia que era su hermano.- respondió Nappa.

.-. Si, no os parecéis. – corroboró otro de los presentes.

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada asesina y después se volvió hacia el niño que lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y temor. Lo cogió del brazo fuertemente y se alejo arrastrándolo del grupo.

.-. ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí, enano! – le preguntó muy enojado, por culpa de ese crió había tenido que demostrar que algo aparte de él le importaba.

.-. Me aburría en casa. – contestó él tranquilamente.

.-. ¡¿Qué te aburrías! ¡y a mi que si te aburres! ¡largate antes de que te de una paliza! – dijo empujándolo.

.-. Dejame quedarme, solo por esta noche ¿vale? – imploró Bardock.

.-. ¡¡¡Largate, mocoso!

.-. Por favor Vegeta, solo por esta noche.- le rogó jalándolo de la ropa.

.-. ¡¡¡¡¡Largate! ¡¡Me das asco!- repitió tirándole al suelo de un empellón.

.-. No seas tan rudo con el niño, Vegeta. – dijo una voz femenina tras él.

Una muchacha de cabello negro, medio largo y revuelto se acercaba a ellos ondeando suavemente su cola tras de sí. Normalmente el llevar la cola suelta era visto como algo de mala educación tan solo era permitido a los niños y a las mujeres jóvenes que estaban en un entorno familiar. Que ella lo estuviera haciendo en ese mismo instante era mas bien una muestra de picardía.

.-. Niobe tú no te metas en esto. – Le dijo Vegeta intentando imponerse.

.-. Vaya, así que tú eres Bardock.- continuó ella ignorando al hombre mientras se arrodillaba junto al niño - Tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

.-. ¿Y tú eres Niobe? – preguntó el muchacho, ella asintió suavemente- Mi hermano no deja de hablar sobre ti.

.-. ¡Te voy a...! – grito Vegeta en vano rojo de vergüenza.

Niobe se rió por lo bajo un rato y eso hizo que Vegeta cejara en sus intentos de acabar con el niño y se pusiera mas rojo.

.-. Eres un muchacho muy atrevido para tu edad, - le dijo ella – aparte de guapo. – continuó guiñándole un ojo. – ¿Que te parecería quedarte con nosotras?

.-. ¿¿¿Pero Niobe? – preguntó Vegeta con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ella tan solo le miro con picardía y después se volvió hacia el resto de las chicas del grupo que no estaban muy lejos.

.-. ¡¿Qué decís, chicas! ¿Le adoptamos?

Las otras dos dijeron frases de estar de acuerdo y Niobe se volvió de nuevo hacia Bardock.

.-. Y bien ¿tú que dices?

.-. Claro, me encantaría. – respondió él mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa de victoria.

Esa no fue la única vez que Niobe lo sacaba de apuros con su hermano, la verdad era que casi siempre era ella quien intercedía a su favor. Bardock se restregó los ojos con la muñequera y después dio un largo suspiro mientras se tumbaba cuan largo era sobre la cornisa. "Te voy a echar en falta, Niobe. Incluso mas que él." Pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos pesados por el sueño.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. Ya veis aquí estoy con otro fic. La verdad es que este era un proyecto que llevaba pensando desde hacia tiempo, pero no sabía como abordarlo. Espero que os guste, aunque este capitulo no haya sido gran cosa.

Darme vuestra sincera opinión ¿vale?

RunlineY


	2. El Rey

**Dos vidas**

**Capitulo 2: **El Rey

Vegeta caminaba furioso por los pasillos del palacio. Los esclavos traídos de otros planetas, que hacían las veces de criados, se apartaban a su paso lo más rápido que podían clavando la mirada en el suelo, pues les estaba prohibido mirar a cualquier saiyan más arriba de los tobillos. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos le dirigieron hacia la habitación de su hijo, y frunció el ceño al ver que nadie la estaba custodiando. De pronto una muchacha de tez azulada salió a toda prisa de la habitación donde se encontraba el joven príncipe y chocó contra él. El rey ni siquiera lo notó, pero comenzó a mirar a la chica, que había caído al suelo, como si se tratara del insecto mas gordo y horrible que hubiese visto en su vida. La joven paralizada por el terror que le producía el imponente saiyan no podía apartar la mirada de sus oscuros ojos.

El monarca alzó su mano apuntando a la muchacha y comenzó a formar una esfera de energía. La chica cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla esperando su final. Ya podía percibir el calor en su piel cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

.-. ¡Maldita esclava! – gritaba el saiyan que por ella apareció con una mano en la cabeza y soltando miles de injurias, pero enmudeció al descubrir que frente a él se encontraba su rey.

Vegeta se volvió hacia el guerrero que había comenzado a sudar. A sus oídos llegó el llanto del bebe y frunciendo más el ceño miró por encima del hombro del guerrero y vio la habitación medio revuelta, con trozos de cerámica en el suelo. Su vista se volvió de nuevo al guerrero recordando que era ese al que le había ordenado custodiar la alcoba del príncipe. Entonces observó de nuevo a la chica desapareciendo en él cualquier rastro de hostilidad. Sus rasgos eran delicados y su cabello largo, liso y de color índigo brillante. Se dio cuenta que la sencilla túnica que vestían todos los criados del palacio aparecía rasgada por varios sitios y que un hilo de liquido carmesí se deslizaba desde su boca bajando por su cuello y manchando el vestido. Haciéndose una idea de lo sucedido volvió a girarse hacia el guardia, éste retrocedió mientras se estremecía al sentir la mirada furibunda del rey de los saiyan contra su cuerpo.

.-. Mi... mi señor... yo p-puedo explicarlo, fue ella q-que... – intentó expiarse el saiyan, pero fue interrumpido por la atronadora voz de su rey.

.-. ¡No debiste haber abandonado tu puesto! – gritó mientras lo cogía del cuello y lo lanzaba varios metros a través del pasillo. – ¡Vosotros dos! – le llamó a un par de guardias que se habían acercado a ver el alboroto- Llevadlo abajo y dadle un lección¡no quiero volver a ver a ese insecto hasta que haya aprendido a obedecer las ordenes!

Los dos hombres no se lo pensaron dos veces, agarraron a su compañero y se lo llevaron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron. El monarca hizo una mueca al oír que el llanto del bebe se intensificaba y se volvió hacia la muchacha que aun seguía sentada en el suelo.

.-. ¡Que haces ahí parada, estúpida¡Haz que ese crío se calle!

La joven se levantó antes de que el rey hubiese acabado de hablar y entró en la habitación para atender al jovencísimo príncipe, oyó como el saiyan cerraba la puerta tras ella. La esclava se aproximó a una cuna de metal y cristal forjada en forma de media luna, cogió a la criatura en brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. El bebe comenzó a calmarse al oír la suave voz que comenzó a arrullarle. La reina la había elegido a ella entre todas las criadas para que le ayudara con las necesidades del pequeño príncipe y ella había accedido sin reproches ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? Su mundo, cercano al planeta Vegeta, había sucumbido ante los saiyans y ahora ella valía menos que el suelo que pisaba. Al igual que otros tantos esclavos los odiaba con toda su alma y sobre todo ahora... todavía sentía las sudorosas manos del guerrero sobre su piel. Por un momento pensó en la venganza, en dejar caer al niño que tenía en brazos sin importarle que le pudiera pasar a ella después... y ¿por qué no? Se dijo a si mismo, era el futuro heredero y la reina había muerto, sería un duro golpe para el orgullo del rey que hacía unos momentos había estado a punto de matarla. Lo pensó... mataría al niño y después se suicidaría, así evitaría la cruel venganza del monarca y al fin sería libre. Despegó al niño un poco de su cuerpo y lo miró. Ya se había calmado y la miraba con sus pequeños, oscuros y entrecerrados ojos de recién nacido. "Vamos Citlalli", se dijo a sí misma "solo debes taparle la boca y la nariz y esperar a que deje de moverse..."

Por mucho que lo pensara sus manos no se movían. Era tan pequeño, de apariencia tan frágil... no podía dañarlo, ella provenía de una raza pacifica, no era una asesina. Pensó por un momento en el futuro de ese niño, en el ser que se iba a convertir y eso le dolió... pero aun así no pudo moverse. Entonces recordó la lasciva mirada del guerrero que había intentado abusar de ella... pero algo le decía que no tenía nada que ver con ese bebe. En ese momento un movimiento tras ella atrajo su atención, estrechó al niño de forma protectora contra su pecho y se volvió. Frente a la ventana que había al otro lado de la habitación estaba Vegeta mirando al horizonte con los brazos cruzados y expresión fría. Citlalli se llamó a sí misma idiota, había estado a punto de asesinar al hijo del rey delante de éste.

Vegeta había entrado tras ella en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras él y sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos ignorando a la criada y al bebe. La muchacha volvió a centrarse en su trabajo y comenzó a entonar una suave canción en su lengua materna con el fin de dormir al príncipe. Él bebe bostezó y comenzó a cerrar y abrir los ojos sin querer entregarse todavía al sueño. Un suspiro tras ella la hizo volver a mirar; el rey seguía ahí de pie con los ojos cerrados y expresión más calmada. Citlalli sonrió para sí, en ese momento no le pareció tan peligroso como en el pasillo.

Por su parte el monarca se había entregado a los recuerdos por culpa de la melancólica canción de la esclava. Recordaba sus días junto a Niobe antes incluso de ser nombrado rey, lo feliz que le había anunciado que iban a ser padres y sobretodo reacordaba su aroma y su calidez. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta y desechó todo aquello con un sordo gruñido. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que el niño ya estaba en la cuna y la muchacha se afanaba en recoger lo desordenado en el altercado. Tras echar un rápido vistazo a su heredero, se dirigió a la puerta. Citlalli se aparto de su camino con la vista clavada en el suelo. Cuando acabó de recoger todo, la chica se fue a su habitación que estaba contigua a la del príncipe y por supuesto era mas pequeña y austera. Tras curarse las heridas que tenía se tumbó sobre su camastro y se durmió, pero por alguna razón no podía sacar de su mente la profunda mirada del rey.

Por centésima vez en la mañana Vegeta increpó a una de las consejeras de la Asamblea Social y por centésima vez se preguntó a sí mismo que hacía en aquel lugar. La Asamblea Social estaba compuesta principalmente de mujeres, ellas eran quienes discutían todo lo relacionado con los habitantes de Vegeta-sei. Viviendas, sanidad, cultura... todo se manejaba desde ahí, aunque por lo que Vegeta pudo comprobar se pasaban las tardes hablando de nimiedades en vez de los asuntos a tratar. Era la reina quien presidía la asamblea, pero tras su reciente muerte el rey debía ocupar su lugar hasta asignar a alguien cualificado... cosa que iba a hacer muy pronto, solo por dejar de escuchar los chismorreos de aquel grupo de marujas. Tras estar mas de 5 horas intentando, sin éxito, que se centraran en su trabajo, Vegeta estaba a punto de reventar. Justo cuando ya no podía mas he iba a callar definitivamente a una de las representantes de la asamblea un soldado apareció por la puerta.

.-. Majestad. – saludó a tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

.-. ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el rey calmándose visiblemente.

.-. Hemos recibido un mensaje desde el espacio, señor.

.-. ¿Desde el espacio?

.-. Si, señor. Una nave a entrado en la orbita del planeta y pide permiso para aterrizar. Dicen que buscan hablar con el dirigente para comerciar con él.

.-. Mmm... ¿Comerciar? Diles que no me interesa. – respondió sin mas miramientos y dando la espalda al guerrero.

.-. P-pero señor...

.-. ¿Qué¿Qué diablos ocurre ahora?

.-. Han... han amenazado en atacarnos si nos negamos a hablar con ellos.

Vegeta se volvió rápidamente y aferró al guerrero por la coraza acercándolo a él hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

.-. ¿Cómo has dicho?

.-. Q-Que han... han amenazado con des-destruirnos...

El rey lanzó al mensajero hacia atrás haciéndole caer estrepitosamente al suelo y comenzó a andar furiosamente hacia la Sala de viajes, lugar donde se regulaban todos los despegues y aterrizajes que se efectuaban en el planeta. Aporreó el interruptor de apertura de la puerta dejándolo inservible y entró en la habitación pisando fuerte. Los saiyans que trabajaban ahí le miraron aterrados; Vegeta se acercó al panel de control y observó la cantidad de lucecitas que parpadeaban en la pantalla, pero no entendía nada de lo que en ella aparecía, aun así no lo mostró en ningún momento.

.-. ¿Quién demonios está amenazando a MI planeta? – preguntó con una voz tan seria como letal.

.-. Pu-pues verá, señor, - habló uno de ellos- se ha identificado como el Lord de la galaxia y... bueno... pide hablar con usted para llegar a un acuerdo de comercio y...

.-. ¡Eso ya lo se, insecto! – Con un profundo suspiro trató de tranquilizarse, sabía que en esos momentos debía mantener la cabeza fría – ¿Qué clase de armas posee esa nave?

.-. El escáner indica cero, majestad. – Contestó el otro trabajador mucho mas tranquilo que el otro, se trataba de un antiguo amigo de Vegeta y ya conocía su temperamento explosivo- Pero en cambio su capacidad de ataque indica 68.000 unidades.

.-. ¿68.000 unidades y no lleva ni un arma? – preguntó el monarca con incredulidad.

.-. La única explicación es que en su interior haya guerreros extremadamente poderosos.

Vegeta se quedó pensativo unos segundos, calibrando la información que acababa de recibir. En ese momento una voz se oyó por el Intercomunicador, querían conocer la respuesta del rey.

.-. E-exigen una respuesta, majestad¿Q-que debo decirles? – preguntó el primero.

.-. ¡Pues que va a ser, idiota!- le gritó Vegeta fuera de si – Recibe a nuestro invitado cordialmente. Haz que aterricen en la pista del palacio, yo le estaré esperando para darle la bienvenida.

Dando por zanjado ese asunto se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, impartió varias ordenes a voz en grito a sus mejores hombres y en unos segundos un excelente cortejo formado por sus mejores guerreros le seguían con paso firme e idéntico hacia la pista donde comenzaba a aterrizar una enorme nave circular.

Una gran humareda se levantó mientras la gigantesca nave tomaba tierra y Vegeta contuvo elaliento para evitar que el polvo le inundara los pulmones y le haría toser; ante todo debía mantener una postura serena, lúcida e imponente. Cuando la nube se dispersó se oyó el claro ruido de descompresión que indicaba la apertura de la puerta, dos figuras desiguales se bordearon al trasluz mientras la rampa se desplegaba. Cuando un estruendo indicó que la rampa había tocado suelo bajaron con paso acompasado. El rey examinó a los visitantes: uno de ellos era bastante bajo y fofo de complexión mas bien tosca y con un color de piel rosáceo y lleno de protuberancias, por otra parte su compañero tenía una expresión mas amable, pero con un matiz cínico que a Vegeta no se le escapó, alto y esbelto parecía ser el tipo de persona que se pasa horas frente al espejo en vez de entrenando. Aunque su forma de caminar denotaba una absoluta seguridad en si mismos, el monarca llegó a la conclusión de que esos dos no eran sino un para de matones a las ordenes de un pez más gordo.

La pareja llegó al suelo y se pusieron a ambos lados de la rampa sin dejar de mirar al frente, en ese momento otra figura no menos inquietante se perfiló en la puerta. Era grande y sus pies no tocaban el suelo, Vegeta se preguntó que clase de criatura sería aquel que se hacía llamar el Lord de la galaxia. Momentos después el Lord comenzó a descender y pudo ver que lo que a el le había parecido el cuerpo a contraluz no era sino una especie de vehículo similar a un trono. Vegeta hizo una mueca de asco que pronto reprimió al ver a la criatura que iba en el interior. Cornudo y de color grisáceo su cara asemejaba a la de un reptil. El lord ojeó al rey con una expresión sarcástica en su rostro.

Vegeta inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo y se acercó un paso con el fin de presentarse, no le paso desapercibido el movimiento de tensión que hicieron ambos guardaespaldas lo que produjo a su vez que sus hombres se pusieran en guardia, pero la cosa no pasó de ahí y ambos dirigentes lo ignoraron.

.-. Bienvenido a mi planeta Lord... – saludó el rey dejando en el aire la frase en busca de más información.

.-. Freezer – respondió el invitado con tranquilidad.

.-. Lord Freezer – concluyó él.- Soy el Rey Vegeta máximo dirigente de esta estrella, era conmigo con quien quería hablar ¿cierto?

.-. A sí es, mi buen rey... pero antes dejarme presentarme correctamente. Soy Lord Freezer segundo hijo del rey de la galaxia, Cold; y estos dos son Zambron y Dodoria mis generales de mayor estima. – Freezer hizo una pequeña pausa en la que observó la expresión de Vegeta que para su sorpresa era insondable – Ahora bien, si he venido hasta aquí ha sido gracias a la fama que poco a poco habéis ido consiguiendo. Eso me hizo fraguar una oferta comercial que espero que nos beneficie... a ambas partes.

La reunión duró el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, al final el trato fue sellado aun con reticencia por parte de el monarca del planeta y aun que en apariencia ellos salían ganando a Vegeta le quedó un amargo sabor a engaño. El trato consistía en que el ejercito del rey debía disponer de un gran grupo de escuadrones, que estarían bajo las ordenes de Freezer en segundo grado (es decir, que las ordenes de su rey eran prioritarias a las de Freezer), de forma que él pudiera recurrir a esa reserva cuando le hiciera falta y dentro de esos grupos unos cuantos estarían a entera disposición de las ordenes del Lord en materia de conquistas de otros mundos que serían entregados a él. A cambio Vegeta podía quedarse con todas las riquezas que poseían los planetas invadidos y Freezer le suministraría tecnología y materias primas para realizar sus propias conquistas.

Tras la partida del extraño visitante, al anochecer, se celebraron los oficios por la reina muerta. Como era costumbre al no haber muerto en batalla no se le rindieron ningún tipo de honores. La costumbre de los saiyans era la de incinerar a sus muertos; cuando el fallecido había muerto en combate y era considerado un héroe su cuerpo era paseado por toda la ciudad y se celebraban grandes festejos en su honor, después era envuelto en tela mortuoria y velado durante tres días por todos sus allegados, si el difunto era un simple guerrero se le hacía un duelo de dos días en el que todos sus amigos iban a despedirse de él o ella y tras la incineración se celebraba una fiesta en su honor, y en el caso de haber muerto por causas naturales o de enfermedad o algo semejante su muerte era guardada en secreto como algo de lo mas deshonroso, al día siguiente del fallecimiento era incinerado en la mas absoluta intimidad, solo los familiares mas cercanos podían decirle adiós. Por esa razón aquella noche en el patio del palacio tan solo se encontraba Vegeta y la esclava que portaba al joven príncipe. Sobre una pila de troncos y paja el cuerpo de Niobe estaba envuelto en tela blanca. Se encontraba tumbada boca arriba con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

El rey miró al cielo la luna estaba ya casi en su cenit, pronto podría encender la hoguera, pues hacerlo antes de ese momento sería evitar que el alma de Niobe se juntara con sus ancestros. De pronto su vista se clavó en el colgante que reposaba sobre su pecho inerte, Vegeta se acercó lentamente y elevándose un momento hasta llegar a la cumbre de la pira con cuidado volvió a pasar la fina cadena por la cabeza de la reina. Sostuvo el medallón en sus manos era pesado, forjado con un metal muy raro y escaso en aquel planeta, tenía forma circular y un grabado en forma de un sol dorado sobre un fondo de esmalte azul. El rey estudió cuidadosamente cada línea que lo adornaba y cada muesca producida por la infinidad de batallas vividas, era un testigo silencioso de toda su vida, ya que desde que su memoria alcanzaba a recordar Niobe siempre lo había llevado consigo. Finalmente de forma lenta y solemne hizo descender la cadena hasta que ésta descansó alrededor de su cuello. En ese momento un apagado grito de Citlalli tras él le hizo volverse. La miró de forma ceñuda por haberle interrumpido en aquel momento mágico, pero la forma en la que agarraba al bebe contra su pecho le hizo ver que algo pasaba. Siguió la mirada de la esclava hasta encontrar que a pocos metros de ella un guerrero espiaba entre las sombras del palacio. Vegeta descendió hasta el suelo y miró con furia al intruso ¿Quién era para interrumpir así en una ceremonia privada?

Al verse descubierto Bardock salió de su escondite, su hermano le miro de peor forma que antes, parecía que iba a saltar sobre él en cualquier momento. El guerrero extendió los brazos hacia los lados con las palmas de las manos al descubierto, señal conocida por todos los saiyans que significaba rendición. Si en ese momento Bardock se prestaba a hacerla era porque sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar para comenzar otra discusión con su hermano. Mientras se acercaba con pasos cautelosos hacia la pira se dirigió al rey con voz tranquila:

.-. Piensa en lo ella querría.

La cara de Vegeta le brillo roja por la ira en un momento, pero se contuvo. Se volvió hacia su esposa intentando tranquilizarse y acepto la compañía de su hermano por esa noche. Bardock se acercó hasta ponerse a su par lanzó un par de miradas curiosas hacia el adorno que pendía del cuello de Vegeta, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Guardando silencio ambos hombres se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos. Citlalli se encontraba unos pasos más atrás con el joven príncipe adormilado en sus brazos. No entendía que había pasado, ni quien era aquel otro saiyan; por su armadura dedujo que se trataba de uno de los guerreros inferiores, pero se le escapaba la razón de su aparición ¿acaso el rey y él tenían algo que ver? De todas formas la tensión que había entre ellos era palpable.

La luna llegó a su cenit. Vegeta dio un hondo suspiro que le llevó a cerrar sus ojos mientras se despedía silenciosamente de la única mujer a la que había amado. Tras eso miró a Bardock y descubrió que éste ya tenía sus ojos fijos en él. Por primera vez en muchos años sus miradas se cruzaron sin el menor rastro de rencor en ellas tan solo una mutua compasión, un silencioso apoyo que reconfortó sus corazones, aunque aquello nunca lo comentarían. Ambos saiyans asintieron al unísono y extendieron sus brazos hacia la pira, dos rayos de energía sesgaron el aire y encendieron la hoguera. El fuego se extendió con rapidez sobre la madera seca y poco a poco comenzó a prender la tela que recubría el cuerpo sin vida de Niobe. Las llamas crecieron hacia la luz de la luna y dos hombres lo contemplaban en el silencioso amparo de aquella noche.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

POR FIN LO ACABÉ ¡YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Lo que hace la vagancia tenía todo el capitulo ideado, pero por alguna razón nunca conseguía acabarlo XD

Habréis visto que he metido un nuevo personaje que poco o nada tiene que ver con la historia original, pues bien... la verdad es... que no se de donde ha salido. Cuando escribo suelo hacerme una idea general de la historia y después me dejo llevar por lo que salga y en ocasiones como esta aparecen personajes que ni siquiera yo se de donde salen ni que hacen ahí, simplemente aparecen. Citlalli es una simple esclava, pero como dijo Gandalf: el corazón me dice que todavía tiene un papel que cumplir.

Os espero en el próximo capitulo. NAMARIË

RunlineY

"Con el escudo o sobre él"


End file.
